


Concentric Circles

by Tethys_resort



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Biting, Diplomacy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, Games, M/M, Memories, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rings of Power, Wedding Rings, finrod's taste in jewelry, jewelry stores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tethys_resort/pseuds/Tethys_resort
Summary: How Prince Thranduil’s ego led to Glorfindel and Erestor getting wedding rings.
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel & Erestor & Glorfindel, Erestor/Glorfindel (Tolkien)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Concentric Circles

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for: bad memories, unbearably gaudy jewelry, mention of alcohol, accidents and disasters (off screen), biting
> 
> As always, if you have any questions please ask.

Elrond looked at Glorfindel and sighed. For once, Prince Thranduil’s angry complaint after Council had merit. By the freshness of the teeth imprint, and the fact that it was still bruising, the clear love bite right at the collar line of Glorfindel’s tunic had been done this morning after breakfast. Which meant it would be a lovely distinct purple imprint of teeth by game night this evening. 

He turned to Erestor, sitting innocently in the other guest chair with his pile of documents. “Erestor, did you have to bite Glorfindel in the neck like that?”

Erestor stared at Glorfindel’s neck appraisingly. “I thought I had gotten it perfect: just where it will stick out slightly above Glorfindel’s tunic and his braids partially cover it. Nice and easy to ignore.”

Glorfindel’s ears were turning pink and he immediately pulled a braid forward over his shoulder with a crooked half-smile. “We tried an ear, but that hurt.”

Elrond sighed and rubbed his face. “Prince Thranduil complained to me after Council that you are distracting.”

Erestor stared at him. “That was the point. It means he spends more time staring at the chess board to avoid rudely staring at Glorfindel’s neck.”

Glorfindel nodded. “He definitely plays a better game that way. He is too predictable in his moves when he is busy preening for the room.” He sighed. “If Thranduil is going to demand a chess match every game night, he could at least concentrate on the game.”

Elrond stared at the depressed expression on Glorfindel’s face. His Captain of the Guard is a tactical genius and a true master of chess. He could understand Glorfindel getting tired of the preening and posing that Thranduil insisted on. And he and Erestor both have little patience for games that are played halfheartedly. (Which made them terrifying opponents for many games.)

Erestor said, “If he refuses to play, the Prince will have a massive temper tantrum.” He frowned at Elrond. “And you asked that we try to get along.”

Elrond sighed. Really, having to watch Glorfindel play at least one depressingly halfhearted game of chess against Thranduil every single game night was painful for him too. “What if I figure out a way for the chess matches with Thranduil to cease?”

***

“So that’s the deal with the bite marks each game night?” Gil-galad was laughing at Elrond’s expression as they sat in his office. “I had wondered. It has all the earmarks of a Lord Glorfindel strategy.”

Elrond blinked. “How so?” 

Gil-galad laughed harder. “Erestor designed plans are more straightforward and more limited in diplomacy. He would probably simply pull out one of those knives hidden around his person and declare that the Prince either pay attention to the game or lose his hair.”

Elrond could visualize that one. He sighed and took another sip of his tea. “They promised to cut it out if Thranduil stopped challenging Glorfindel to a chess match each and every game night.” He stared into his cup woefully. “It isn’t like I can just tell Erestor to stop biting Glorfindel. Not when Glorfindel seems to be happy with it.”

Gil-galad choked on his swallow of tea and Elrond glowered. 

As he mopped up, Gil-galad gave Elrond a bright smile. “I’ll divert Prince Thranduil from his fixation on winning a chess game against Glorfindel if you do me a favor.”

“What favor?” Elrond could only guess that as Herald he was going to be sent some place really distant and weird this time. Like the Eastern rim of the world or to sign treaties with the Icemen.

“Wedding rings for Erestor and Glorfindel.”

Elrond blinked at the King. “What?” 

“Wedding rings. For some reason the petty lords are fixated on the fact that they have been bonded for close to two decades and wedding rings are not in evidence. If you can make them wear rings, any rings, my life will be easier.” Gil-galad winced. “Some of the less observant un-bonded Ladies are assuming this means that Lord Glorfindel is potential fair game after all.”

Elrond personally didn’t think that any female had ever had any chance with Glorfindel. And then visualized Erestor’s reaction to potential poachers and swigged the rest of the cup and set it back on the saucer. “I’ll do it as soon as possible.”

***

Erestor and Glorfindel stared at the small silk purse that had been dropped in front of them at dinner and then back at across dining table at Elrond. After a pause, Erestor said, “A bonus?”

Elrond stared back over his plate. “Tomorrow you both are taking the day off and going into the jewelry district to buy wedding rings.”

“We are?” Glorfindel looked as baffled and amused as Erestor felt. 

“Yes. And if that’s not enough for your hearts’ desire in rings I am supposed to tell Gil-galad so that the Crown can provide additional funding.” Elrond looked pained. “Just don’t tell anyone, I already have to put up with Thranduil’s little comments about ‘being able to afford to dress to my station’”.

Erestor smirked. For some reason Thranduil felt that as elf lords, Elrond and Glorfindel should be much flashier looking. 

He had so far overlooked Erestor’s own plain brown or black robes. Erestor wasn’t entirely certain that Thranduil had even noticed that Glorfindel and he were bonded. The Prince was colorful, charming when he wanted to be, intelligent and diplomatic but not always observant. He had spent a great deal of time working his way into Elrond and Glorfindel’s good graces (disregarding the chess matches) and managed to charm much of the Palace with his arrogant diplomacy and air of general “Royalty”. 

“Ah.” Glorfindel picked up the purse and loosened the tie enough to peer in. He glanced in and stared before his voice came down their bond. _“Erestor? How much did the price of jewelry go up since the First Age?”_

In the morning they set out for the jewelry smiths. 

They fled the first store, appalled at the sheer incredible gaudiness of the wares. 

The next stores weren’t much better and Glorfindel commented, _“I can tell Findarato’s taste has come back into style.”_ Erestor snorted at the image Glorfindel sent, obviously of Finrod at a party in the Light of the Trees. 

He had to agree with the image though, and sent back _, “We’ll be wearing these all the time for the rest of eternity. I might be forced to drastic measures about the 400 th time one of those filigree ornaments caught on my paperwork.”_

As they were talking down their bond, the current shopkeeper had been merrily chattering about mithril washes and gemstone settings. Currently, he was nattering onward (oblivious to their apparent silence as they stared into the display cases) about the properties of gemstones. 

_“It was a major occupation in Valinor, to Sing things into gemstones. But why does this elf think that gemstones just come with properties? Why on earth would aquamarine make you calm?”_ Glorfindel’s face hadn’t changed a whit, but his mind voice was steadily more baffled.

_“The color maybe? It is a nice shade of blue?”_

_“It’s just a pile of carefully organized aluminum and silica with random trace metals to add color!”_

Erestor blinked at Glorfindel. To his eyes, the tall blond warrior was looking more and more stressed.

The shopkeeper said, “And this is peridot, it will bring you good luck and abundant blessings!”

Glorfindel shut their bond hard with an audible gulp. He backed away from the counter with (at least to Erestor’s eyes) patently false smile and said, “Sir, thank you for showing us your very fine jewelry. I will think carefully on what you have said.” And bowed before strolling out the door. 

Rather alarmed, Erestor followed Glorfindel out the door and down the street. A block down, Erestor managed to catch up and grabbed Glorfindel by an arm, yanking him off into one of the little river parks. Glorfindel followed without protest and Erestor led him into one of the deep alcoves and a small patch of shady turf. 

Behind the screen of wisteria trellis Glorfindel simply folded up to sit with his head on his knees. 

Erestor sat down next to him, and slowly Glorfindel sagged to lean on his shoulder and a hand crept over to Erestor. Erestor twined fingers with him, using the free hand to caress their joined hands, and waited in silence. 

The late fall trees were starting to lose their leaves entirely, and the river sounded loud without the cushion of greenery. 

Right after they bonded, Erestor had assumed they would get rings. Glorfindel never brought it up though, and the unease in his mate’s eyes when Erestor had broached the topic had convinced him to let the matter rest. Jewelry had never mattered much to him. There were more pleasing ways of basking in luxury and the wealth the House of Elrond now possessed. Like chocolate. 

With the reassurance of his mate bond he hadn’t cared enough about the symbolism of rings to consider what reasons Glorfindel might have for avoiding the topic. 

Glorfindel’s death grip on their bond had loosened a little and Erestor sent love and reassurance at him. Glorfindel whispered, “I’m sorry.”

Erestor shuffled and pulled so that Glorfindel was curled up on his side, head in Erestor’s lap. He still had his grip on Erestor’s hand but sighed and closed his eyes in his new position. 

Finally, he said down their bond, _“Maeglin told me that, you know? About what gemstones were made of?_ ” Erestor can see a sober, all too serious elfling in Glorfindel’s mind. Maeglin, clutching a book on ores and minerals. _“Maeglin always wanted to make jewelry, he had a hundred drawings of beautiful filigree pieces. I don’t know how often he actually got to make any though, I only saw a few completed pieces of his. They were beautiful but obviously not Noldor, I think they made Turgon nervous.”_

Erestor smoothed down the soft braids under his hand as Glorfindel continued.

 _“Lady Elenwe’s favorite gemstone was peridot. Because it looked like fresh green leaves in the Light of the Trees.”_ Glorfindel sighed. _“We took off her hair clasp. After. Fingolfin held onto it for Idril because Turgon couldn’t.”_ Out loud he said, “I’m a little tired.”

“Then rest, we have plenty of time.” It’s a slow part of the year and Erestor didn’t think Elrond would mind them taking their time. Certainly not if rushing would harm Glorfindel. 

The breathing from his lap slowed and became deeper. Glorfindel drifted off into sleep and Erestor watched the last leaves flutter in the thin afternoon sunshine. 

The last of the sunshine had just fled when Glorfindel blinked and stirred enough to wake Erestor from his doze into an awareness that his legs had gone to sleep. Glorfindel sat up and blinked blankly at the trees as if trying to decide how they had gotten there. Then turned and looked sheepishly at Erestor. “I think the shops have probably closed by now.”

Erestor grinned. “We’ll try again tomorrow.” Then in sudden inspiration said, “What if we try something different?”

They went jewelry hunting for three more days before Elrond confronted them over dinner. The elf lord was snickering as he set down his tray and stared at them before commenting, “I don’t suppose you found rings today either?”

Glorfindel shrugged and took a bite of salad. “So much of the jewelry in this Age is too gaudy. Obviously Finrod had too much of an influence on jewelry makers.” Elrond put his hand over his eyes to try and not laugh in Glorfindel’s face. Glorfindel only sighed. “And the rings that aren’t ridiculous looking all look like the Rings. Obviously the Gwaith-i-Mirdain used popular designs.”

Elrond shook his head at Glorfindel and picked up his fork. “How would you know? Gil-galad told me that his stewards told him that only Erestor was visiting these shops while you sat in the nearest garden or café. He thought it probably meant that only Erestor was interested in rings.” His eyes narrowed, “I think it means that for some reason you hate jewelry shops and Erestor is busy chatting with you the entire time he is in there.

Erestor could feel the uneasiness building in Glorfindel’s stomach when he said, “Yes.” All the other words he could say seemed jammed up into a heap just inside Glorfindel’s throat. Erestor poked mentally at his mate in silent support. 

Elrond looked between the two of them, his gaze was that faraway look he got that seemed to stare right into Elves’ souls. Finally he said, “Have you found anything likely yet?”

Erestor said, “No. The rings that aren’t gaudy all have something that we hate.” He paused and then said, “Both of us hate.”

Glorfindel rubbed his hands over his face. “Something we can wear while working. That doesn’t look like a greater or lesser Ring. That isn’t so plain that it reminds us of That Ring. And without anything ridiculous Sung into it.” He raised his eyebrows back at Elrond in a perfect imitation. “Did you know Erestor saw one today that was Sung to always grant good hair days?” 

Helplessly Elrond started laughing. “Fine. Fine. I am calling you off the wedding ring hunt, we need to start planning for the Autumn feast anyways.”

***

_Cousin,_

_How is Ost-in-Edhil? How is the floating command post you were telling me about in your last letter? It still seems to me that a floating command post would simply become a large aerial target, but I look forward to seeing the results of your labor._

_I have a favor to ask. I need wedding rings for Erestor and Glorfindel. It is a long story best told over strong spirits and if you make me a pair of rings I’ll tell you about it in our next visit and bring the whiskey as well._

_I have taken the liberty of including their ring sizes._

_Do NOT Sing anything weird into them. I simply want wedding rings that I can order those two to wear without embarrassment._

_With fond regards,_

_Elrond_

Celebrimbor read the letter through twice and carefully set it before him on his work desk before he started snickering. His little cousin had that tone of an elf driven to frustration. 

Of course, he would be happy to help. And maybe, just maybe, these rings would make up in some miniscule way for the other Rings he had unleashed into the world. At the least for Elrond. 

He pulled out a bottle of wine, a glass, slate and chalk, and started doodling. Let’s see… Glorfindel and Erestor both will need something that will not obstruct their fingers in the slightest. And it needs to be pretty and eye catching. And he really should Sing them to luck or maybe to always return to their owner or something…

By the time he was done with the bottle he was smiling with delight. Elrond would be happy with these rings, he was sure. 

***

The courier arrived with remarkable speed, only one month after Elrond had sent the letter away. 

One of the palace stewards told Erestor that the courier had come in just after dawn and been escorted to King Gil-galad. 

So the House of Elrond was ready when one of Celebrimbor’s senior city guards entered the Holly Wing and very politely requested an audience with Lord Elrond. The warrior handed her letter and box off to Elrond with a bow and then bowed to Erestor as she turned to follow him upstairs to lodgings with the Guard. 

Elrond smiled at the box and said, “Erestor, will you ask Glorfindel to meet you here?” 

By the time he got back to Elrond’s office Glorfindel was there, still in armor with tied up hair (all except one curl by an ear that had escaped braids, pins and hair cover), but without the helmet. He was sprawled into one of the guest chairs. His head rolled along the back of the chair as he stared at the box. “So this box is the reason I was asked to leave my Second to deal with the Woodland soldiers all by herself?”

Elrond glanced at him. “She isn’t capable?”

Glorfindel rolled his eyes. “Of teaching them to ride? Or fight as a unit? Or cooperate with our Guard? Yes…” He sighed. “It’s the part where one accidentally rides his horse off the dock and nearly drowns because he can’t swim - And exactly how do you label yourself a warrior if you can’t swim? And if you can’t swim, why immediately jump in after the first idiot? And while the Guard officers and I are bailing out and resuscitating drowning victims several more have gone off and done something else stupid like jump off their horses to watch and start yelling while behind them.”

Elrond remembered that day last week. He had been called out of Council by a Steward that was soggy and wearing bloody chainmail to come help deal with the carnage. 

The Council lords had looked a little horrified at the loss of decorum, King Gil-galad had snickered slightly as he officially excused Elrond. Allowing the Woodland soldiers to train with the Guard, under “The famous Lord Glorfindel of Gondolin, returned from over the Sea” had been the price of King Gil-galad’s cooperation. 

Glorfindel sighed again. “I would rather be on hand so that the Prince can’t later try and state Lady Celairil was neglectful of his precious idiots.”

“At least they are all excellent on the obstacle course and archery.” Erestor sounded dryly amused and Elrond suddenly understood why his Steward had stopped attending Council with him two weeks ago: another experienced officer to direct the chaos. “The recruits at Amon Ereb were always like this for the first few months too. Eventually they’ll figure it out.”

At least Prince Thranduil hadn’t challenged Glorfindel to a chess match in the last month, instead joining whatever other board game was being played. And truthfully, if the game was not pure logic and strategy but involved odds, bargains and diplomacy, the Prince was an interested and excellent player. 

Elrond dragged his thoughts away from Thranduil to stare at the box from Celebrimbor. 

“I didn’t expect an answer this fast, but I requested that Celebrimbor make wedding rings.” Glorfindel shifted in his chair to stare at the box as Erestor gulped in horror. After a month of thought, Elrond had to agree with the reaction. The letter had probably been a moment of madness rather than genius. There was no telling what his mad smith of a cousin had created as “wedding rings”. Fortunately, the box didn’t seem to ooze power the way the greater Rings did. 

And to be fair, he had asked that Celebrimbor make rings. He had nowhere promised that Erestor and Glorfindel would have to wear the things. 

The letter was short and cheerful.

_My dear Cousin Elrond,_

_I am delighted to make a pair of rings for Lord Erestor and Lord Glorfindel!_

_Here are the completed rings. They are little trinkets, but hopefully exactly what is needed._

_I am intending to visit for a few weeks in Midwinter and look forward to the whiskey._

_Your loving cousin,_

_Celebrimbor_

Elrond pulled out a pair of velvet bags and tipped their contents onto his desk without touching them. Glorfindel and Erestor leaned in to stare at the two carved gold rings. 

“It has power.” Erestor nudged one ring with a cautious finger.

Glorfindel scooped them up and jingled them in one broad hand before smiling. “I think they have been sung to be durable. And that’s it. They don’t bother me like the other ones do.” 

When Elrond held out a hand, Glorfindel handed them over. They had the suppressed vibration of Sung power, he wasn’t as good at reading things as Glorfindel but it felt tiny, sweet and gentle. Peering more closely at the rings he had to smile: they had both been carefully carved with a looping pattern of celandine flowers and the modified stars Erestor used on all of his gear. 

He handed them to Erestor and watched as his Steward eyed the pattern. “Do they meet with your approval?” Erestor picked up the smaller and handed it to Glorfindel, who ceremoniously (and romantically enough that Elrond blushed) kissed it and then placed it on Erestor’s hand. 

Erestor wordlessly shrugged with a slight smile and kissed Glorfindel instead of the ring before placing it on his mate’s hand. Then, he stood and dusted out his robes. “There, done.” He patted Glorfindel on the head and walked out to the main offices. 

Elrond had expected more ceremony than that.

Glorfindel watched his mate depart and laughed. “He says that chocolate cake is always good if you suddenly feel like giving us another bonding party.”


End file.
